


~/Blackwidow\~ sansxreader

by NIGHTHAWK33



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Coffee, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fuck the World, I'll add more as I go on., Just trigger warning pretty much, M/M, Newscapepro - Freeform, Racism, Racist people, Sex, Sexism, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mentionings, YouTube, grandmas, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTHAWK33/pseuds/NIGHTHAWK33
Summary: When you, a widower, decided to take love of science to a new level you never thought it would get this way. You now know what's you're getting yourself into and it excites you but also scares you. With you before being married to your husband you are unsure if you're ready to move on but maybe the world needs you to move on anyways. Maybe a certain skeleton needs you to move on anyways. But when things always come bad times so get prepared friends for wild feels and sad story. Love your author NH.33 :3





	1. Wine anyone?

It was the week before Christmas. You were...excited? The feelings were confusing, you had just gotten over your husband Eric's death and you weren't sure you were ready to celebrate just yet. He...he was a okay husband...you loved him and he loved you...but he-he was very emotional. You smiled sitting in the chair of a airplane gazing at him in a daydream. 

Of in a small distance was a slight thin man, a sort of oval face gazed at her darkly, a stern expression creased on his face. His hazel brown green eyes were hard and cold narrowed at the tips in anger and disapproval. His sharp nose upturned slightly lips curved into a frown a smirk lightly hidden under the mask he always held.

You shuddered this was his more emotional side, the side that could show many unwanted emotions including rage and disapproval. 

"Excuse me ma'm would you like some wine?" 

You snapped up to look at a woman in some bright blue clothing, she seemed to have applied a bit to much makeup...oh who were you kidding she looked like a clown, you took so much to not laugh out loud. "Ah yes that would be nice um..."

"Heather, my names Heather, I'll be back with that." She smiled lightly and then turned around her light brown hair giving a little bounce before she disappeared behind the big door. 

You smiled, she was nice, you reminded yourself to give her a tip later when you had the chance. 

You reached over to your left into your purse grabbing your laptop pulling it into your lap. You flipped it on and glanced at the screen. It was five o'clock you had an hour before the plane landed, you sighed and took you earbuds popping them in clicking on (yourfavsong). Slowly you drifted to sleep....

~~~time skip brought to you by snoozing~~~

You woke up to the beep of the airplane, you glanced up with a start, "Huh wha!" You said, you noticed people getting off and realized quickly shoving your things into your bags not wasting time, slung your backpack over your shoulder pinning you're crazy bed hair into a bun quickly and then grabbing your suitcase and bustling out of the plane ignoring the people shoving you trying to stand stiff and not fall over. But of course you do being the clumsy little you are.

You landed on the ground papers and everything flinging out of your bags and briefcase. "Crap." You mutter grabbing everything and shoving it into your bag frantically afraid anyone would step on your things.

"Here let me help!" A low voice said crouching down beside you.

You nod not even glancing at the person, "Thanks." You respond picking up some papers with scribbles and sketches scattered all over it.

You reach for one paper but the hand also reaches for it and before you can react you're hands touch. You quickly retract your hand pulling it close to you blushing a bit, God why were you embarrassed?! It was just a hand touch, you did that all the time to your coworkers and boss. "Oh! Sorry sorry! Em here!" The person yells quickly handing you the paper. You nod silently taking it from them and stuffing it in your briefcase.

You push your hair out of your eyes and glance up from your, (H/C) hair. The person. Was. A monster. You weren't exaggerating, he was actually a monster, like the ones from the movies, well he wasn't that bad, i mean he was nice enough to help you pick up your stuff but dang. You squeaked jumping in the air, you tended to do that when you were surprised, you're friends had told you it was cute but you could completely disagree. "Ah y-you're."

The monster stood up and his smile was completely wiped off, he seemed mad, "WHAT A MONSTER! Yeah I'm a monster what are you going to do about it run away in fear!"

You yelped at his yelling shivering a bit, "N-n-no I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-rry!" You squealed.

The monster looked mad, he huffed shoving his hands into his blue hoodie pockets and then with that disappeared, like disappear disappear, like poof gone! You squeaked but then relaxed, he was gone, good, okay...so maybe not all monsters were nice.

After a while of standing there contemplating what just happened in your head someone walked up.

"Excuse me ma'am the plane landed like five minutes ago..."

You glance up it was the , "Huh Oh I'm so sorry i'll go now, thank you!" You say grabbing all your things and then quickly rushing out of the plane. The airport was packed! You glanced around, how do you leave this plane! You noticed a small red sign in the distance that said, 'EXIT', welp you were , you think noticing the giant mass of people squashed together blocking the door. While squeezing through everyone you think about what happened before...man maybe you had be a bit harsh...you frowned, well at least he was only one of them out of the many you had to interview and inspect...

"Hey watch it you little brat!" Some fat dude yelled when you bumped into him deep in thought he shoved you making you bump into some other people who yelled at you as well. "Sorry, Sorry, I'm so sorry!" You yelp skittering around like a lost scared deer. You panic slowly tears welling up in your eyes but you push them down, you were such a crybaby. You notice you nearing the exit and smiled a bit of confidence emerging inside of you, you smiled rushing out and then bursting into the open air, you didn't realize how stuffy it was in that airport till you escaped, you let out a sigh of breath and then at the wall of the building collapse bags lined around you. You pull your knees close to your chest, you never fitted in with the humans, they always yelled at you as you stumbled around confused as ever.

"Scuse me little lady but do you need any help?"

You looked up from your hands you had hidden you face in, "Huh oh sorry no sir!" You say quickly standing up to show you were fine.

The person had a old wrinkly face pale face and twinkly eyes that sparkled in the sun, sort of like in the anime's, on top of his white hair was a cowboy hat. You smiled, you always seemed to get along with old people. "Well then if you're okay missy I just wanna let you know sumin."

You frowned confused, "Excuse me, I don't understand sir." You said.

The man smiles, "O ho ho, Well, listen here, I hear the whistlin' but you can't now why is that?" He asked.

You frowned thinking about what he just said, after a minute you glance up, "I dont under-" He was gone...You glanced around, there was no sign of him...you huffed, people were strange you picked up your things once more ready to move onward with a sigh for today like the same as the last. (AYYYY droppopcandy references!!)

~~~~End of chapter~~~~


	2. Q's & A's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blegh summary. *Jazz hands* just fucking read it I can't do shit.

~~~~Next chapter~~~~

You sighed in your limo the horns of other cars bleating outside, you loved the city of mount EBOTT it was loud in some areas and quiet the next, you lived in a quiet area but you always relished the loud hullabaloo. You sighed slumping into the chair of the car humming along to so music on your pod.

"Hey where ya goin miss..."

"It's Ms. (L/N), and I would like you to take me to the monster area please." You say.

The man seems surprised, "Uh miss you know that place has em mean monsters right, not like em ones the governor has left explore with the little kidem ambassador, hey that kid's gatta be a joke amiright!" He glance at you with this smirk from the rear view mirror.

You huff, "Sir please keep you eyes on the road." You say plainly.

The man chuckles, "Stiff are we nawt." He said taking out a cigarette from his pocket lighting it and then puffing it out letting a small ring of black smog fill the car, a awful smell coming from him.

"Excuse me sir but please, keep your habits until i'm out of the car." You growl a bit annoyed.

The man frowns clearly mad, "Oh yeah watcha goinga do bout it." he sneers.

You huff rolling down the window, you were going to talk to Erica after this, that what you were going to do!

The man sneers like he just won and then turns back to the road.

You look out the window, it was sort of scary... the whole entire city just stopped like a line had cut through the area, glass and signs were everywhere, 'PUT THEM BACK UNDERGROUND' 'the kids!' 'MONSTERS' the signs all had horrid mean words imprinted on them. You shivered, after a bit of driving on the rickety road the limo can to a area that was nicer, some nice golden flowers rimmed the area like a wall the road the only entrance if you didn't want to step on them, you spotted a small cozy little school in the distance some monster kids playing on a playground, there was a large house two story to be exact, it wasn't as big as yours...but it was big compared to the others. It was the king and queens along with their adopted child the ambassador.

You smiled, "Excuse me you can stop now." You called glad to be out of your limo the guy had completely destroyed with his smoking.

The man didn't speak only nodded halting, you stepped out onto the gravel road taking your purse and you're briefcase leaving the suitcase there knowing you would have to be back to go to your new apartment. You glance at the house and then click over to it you're black high heels clacking on the ground. You noticed a big red car, a bike, a large grey van, and a limo just like yours. You walk over to the door, you can hear chatting coming from inside, 'Ding dong' You rang the doorbell.

There was silence, the whole talking came to a stop except for the small muttering. Finally the door unlocked and creaked open. A small child around eight years old answered the door a scared look on there face, when they noticed me they let out a small squeak and then slammed the door shut. 'Rude!' you thought crossing her hands. She could hear more muttering and then some footsteps nearing. The door opened again, inside was a goat lady monster she seemed a bit tired and sad but she hid it well with a bright smile.

"Hello I'm (Y/N) (L/N)!" you say a bit to cheerily holding out your hand for the lady to shake.

The lady looks confused but takes it, you give it a firm shake but you're gentle knowing how she seemed scared.

"T-Toriel, Toriel Dreamur." She said nodding.

"Im very sorry to have shaken you up, but I was wondering if I could..erm interview you." You lie, you were there to learn about then, she had been studying the monsters since you had been born way before they had came to the surface. You had been taunted by other kids on how you were wired that you were intrigued by them, but you ignored them, you had many many sketches and writings of them.

Toriel nodded, "oh It's fine my child."

You stiffened at the name child but ignored it, you had been called worse...way worse. "Thank you, may...may I come in?" You ask politely.

Toriel seems to be reluctant, "Em...why yes!" She says, "W-would you like some p-pie?" She opens to door more so you can pass, your heels click on the floor making a echo, in front of the door on the couch squashed together was, A small dinosaur lady in a scientist suit, a large robot, you knew him from the tv commercials and music on the radio, Mettaton was his name, along with a large goat man a fish lady in fighting stance with a spear in her hand in front of the couch and the short skeleton, the one you had met before, the kid you had saw was shivering. You stiffened you're smile wiped off your face turning into a stone. You two stared at each other for the longest time, he has a glare and you had a scared face.

Suddenly there was a clap, you turned to where it came from, a tall skinny skeleton came from around the corner a smile plain on his face, "EVERYONE I HAVE FINISHED THE SPAGHETTI GET WHILE IT'S HOT AND ALIVE!" You frowned...alive? What the? The skeleton noticed the silence and frowned, "WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET?" You giggled at how cute he was but then snapped you're mouth closed since you were supposed to be professional. The skeleton noticed and glanced at you and then his smile grew, "AH WE HAVE A GUEST WONDERFUL I CAN THEN SHARE MY FAMOUS ARTISAN PASTA!" he yelled making you flinch.

You nodded, "Um..sure that sounds nice, so long as it's quick I have 'things' i need to get to later, I have a very busy schedule." You lied trying to sound professional.

The short skeleton scoffs and you glare at him, and he returns it.

"VERY WELL HUMAN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE ON TIME!" he yells, "COME ONE EVERYONE DINNER TIME, TORIEL HELPED ME SO WE HAVE SOME PIE AS WELL!"

You follow the rest of the ground following reluctantly. You come to a large dining room table with twelve chairs taking yourself in the bottom one as so you could get a good look at them while they eat.

Toriel taking the top right, the goat man taking the one next to Toriel, the small dinosaur taking the one next to the goat man, the fish lady sitting next to the dinosaur in a threatening stance making you flinch a bit in your seat. On the left side was a small golden flower, he seemed mad to even be here,you had brought our notebook so you wrote down, 'flower, monster' and then glanced back, beside the flower Mettaton took place, beside him was the tall skeleton who was getting a few kisses from the robot making him blush a bright orange, beside the tall skeleton was the short one. He glared at you intensely, it made you shudder at how terrifying he could be. You look away back at the food, in a large bowl was some pasta, it looked...inedible, but beside it was a nice mouth watering pie. Everyone was quiet as the small human sat down, the kid quickly signed in sign language, 'I would like to make a toast to another day on the surface...and erm...to the new human who has come to eat with us today.'

"(Y/N)." you reply.

The child looks at you confused.

"'The new human's' name is (Y/N)". You say.

The child seems surprised that you read sign language making you laugh a little.

"Well of course I know sign language, I do work for the INAO." you say proudly, the INAO was International Narrators and Authors Online.

The kid nodded actually seeming happy, maybe it was because she was in the presence of an author. Really unaware to you it was because you weren't part of the MWDA, Monster Watch Dogs Association. You smiled proudly.

Toriel seemed to smile a bit, "Oh well it's good to see some humans making good with their life." She said.

The short skeleton said nothing only scoffed and looked away making you fume.

The rest didn't really have a reaction so you tried to ignore it quickly writing down that the monsters had nice manners but could be rude unaware of it. After writing you glance back up, everyone had gotten food but you who was writing, the short skeleton hadn't touched his food but glared in disgust at the notebook. You sighed putting it down by your chair and then taking the last slice of pie only to have it taken away by the flower.

"Mine!" He hissed swallowing it whole, you just stood there dumbfounded, the small kid scolded the flower who just grumbled looking away.

You huffed and then glanced at the spaghetti only a fourth had been taken and you noticed most people hid it, you let out a sigh and decided to just not eat at all. Instead you took your notebook and worked on you're sketches of a human anatomy and where the small amount of magic was and where the 'DT' was. The was a cough and you looked up, the short skeleton was glaring at you, you frowned what did you do this time? You glanced around at everyone, the food was gone, good. Now you could interview.

"Hey, everything's gone, good now I need to go by each person separately!" You pretend to be cheery and surprised everything was gone, but you knew, it wouldn't be cheery at all whatsoever. You clap you hands jumping up from the table grabbing your notebook and briefcase. "Okay so who wants to go first!" You smile....nothing....no one raised their hand, but then finally the short skeleton did. "Oh lovely come on, I'll take you to the living room, perfect place to start very calming, am I correct?" You say taking the skeleton hands about to lead him there, but he snatches his hand away roughly shoving it in his pocket. You just stand there, and then sighed walking over to the couch patting it beside you. He sits but at the very end of the couch. "Okaaayy...ahem." You open your notebook to a clean new page. "Let start, first question, do you...exhibit any gardian behavior at a rough situation where a significant other is in dire need?" You ask.

The skeleton looks confused, "do what now?"

You sigh, "Do you feel the need to help someone you love when they need help?" You say plainly.

The skeleton frowns confused by the question, "Um...well yeah of course...why are you asking...sorta odd question." '

You're eyes widened, "No no it isn't couse it isn't, I'm just needed it for a article in, um my, um...blog." You lie.

The skeleton glares but then sighs.

You quickly write down, miniature skeleton monster, exhibit B1. B1 shows care for others, it is obvious this one has a very high protection levels.

You glance back up, he is staring at your book curiously but when he see you looking he whips away.

"Mhm, so new question, how do you eat, robots like mettaton, or skeletons do has a body system like the human to digest energy."

Sans smirks, "that one's easy. MMMMMMMMMMMMMagic!" he says waggling his fingers in the air.

You giggle, "Ah yes, but how does the magic work?" You ask.

The skeleton shrugs, "how should I know, tibbia honest i'm not really into eating, really only kup."

"Oh okay, maybe I'll- Wait a minute...did you just." You narrow your eyes.

The skeleton smirks, "Yup."

"Oh my god." you burst out laughing and then lightly shove him in the arm. "Shut up come on I have to be serious about this." You say placing your hands on your hips.

The skeleton smirks standing back up. "Okay okay...but you have to let me ask a question." He says in a low tone, it startles you.

"Um...y-yeah...s-sure." You stutter standing up a little straighter. Maybe going to interview the monsters was a bad idea.

His eyes-er eye sockets go black the white pupils disappearing. "Why are you here?" he growls.

You flinch shaking, "I-I-I-I p-please don't h-hurt m-me I'm s-sorry if I of-f-fended y-you!" You squeak using your notebook as a shield.

The skeleton chuckles, "Hey hey hey kid, I was just joking around with ya." He lies.

You could easily tell it was a lie, you quiver some more.

"Listen I'm sorry kid, it's okay." He places his hand on yours taking the notebook out of your hand and placing it on the couch.

You shake a little but then take a shaky breath and then bite into your lip to stop it from quivering and you burst into tears like a baby. "I-I'm sorry for acting out." You say rubbing the back of your head awkwardly, "Heh...god I'm such a crybaby." You mutter.

Sans chuckles, "So erm..are you done?" You're eyes widen, "Oh my god!" You take a glance at your watch and then realize it already 11:27. "Oh my god oh my god!" You yelp grabbing everything, "I gotta go, sorry for leaving in such a rush please tell everyone I said bye!" And then you're slam the door shut running to your limo. "Drive sir, I'm going to be late!" The driver thankfully not the same guy speeds away.


	3. Fwiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blegh more summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end~

~~~~Next Chapter~~~~

~Sans POV~

Sans frowned, what was she in the rush for? He shrugged and then walked back into the kitchen where everyone was, Undyne was yelling at papyrus while he was chugging a bottle of soda. Sans eyes went dark, welp he was going to have to deal with a hyper pap later tonight. Sans chuckled and then plopped on a seat by Frisk. "Heya kiddo." he says.

Frisk frowns worry in their eyes. 'Did she say anything?' they sign.

Sans shakes his head, "Nah I talked to them, I think she gets the point taken." He says.

Frisk eyes Sans disapprovingly, 'What did you do?'

Sans shrugged, "It wasn't that bad, you know a good laugh." He said.

Frisk shook their head rolling their eyes.

Sans chuckled ruffling their hair walking over to everyone.

Almost everyone looks up at Sans worry or anger or joy in their eyes. "Okay so the human left so ya'll can calm, she seems okay...I trust her but be careful, Undyne."

Undyne nods knowing what he meant summoning her spear.

Papyrus smiles, "THE HUMAN WAS VERY NICE!" he declares.

Sans smiles classic Papyrus optimistic as ever.

Toriel smiled standing up, "Well I think it should be time for bed, um if ya'll want to stay here to...you know then-"

Sans interrupted smiling, "That would be nice thanks tori."

"Let's do this punks Slumber Party!" Undyne yelled dragging Papyrus to the living room.

"Couch called it!" Sans called.

"Not if I get to it first!" Undyne yelled.

Sans teleported to the couch plopping down, "Hah, got there first!" Sans snickered.

"Ugh I hate when you do that!" Undyne groaned plopping on the ground back to the .

Sans sprawled out, Papyrus jumping up and down squealing, Alphys scrambled down beside Undyne who wrapped her arm around the cute dinosaur. Alphys blushed and then cuddled into Undyne.

"SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Papyrus asked still bouncing around.

Sans shrugged "I don't know, Undyne got any ideas?"

Undyne looked up. "Hm....We could...erm..."

Alphys looked up suddenly "We could do some movies!" She yelped.

Undyne looked down surprised by Alphys's sudden outburst but then smiled, "Heck yeah!" She yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Did someone say karaoke!~" Mettaton strutted in dramatically striking a pose.

Papyrus smiled excitedly, "YEAH DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US?!"

Mettaton smiled with a wink, "Why yes darling~"

Sans glared at how flirty Mettaton was. It bothered him the most that he was always near Papyrus, always.

Mettaton flashed an innocent smile as if to say 'What?' and then scooted closer to Papyrus.

Papyrus was oblivious to this bouncing in place.

Sans growled about to confront him but was interrupted when Undyne shouted, "Which one? The humans have awesome movies, I say we do some horror movies! I heard Split is supposed to be good!" (Btw I have seen Split it is a great movie!)

Papyrus seemed to shrink, "W-WELL I'M NOT SCARED BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE DID A DIFFERENT TYPE LIKE MAYBE ACTION. I SUGGEST A OLD MOVIE I SAW ON THE INTERNET CALLED 'SPIDERMAN'!

Undyne scoffed, "Chicken" She muttered.

"I AM NOT!" Papyrus yelled

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk!" Undyne yelled mimicking a chicken.

Suddenly the two of them turned into a fight yelling at each other loudly.

Sans rolled his eyes looking over at Alphys and Mettaton, "what about you guys?"

Alphys smiled, "W-well I thought m-maybe a r-romance w-w-would be n-nic-"

"No!" Sans replied quickly.

"W-why?"

"Because I know cough cough someone will take it as a chance to you know." Sans said hintedly at Mettaton.

Mettaton pretended to look taken aback. "Why darling I would never, I was actually going to suggest a drama film or chick flick~"

Sans rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"W-what about y-y-you S-Sans?" Alphys piped up.

"Hmm..." Sans thought for a moment. "Maybe a sci-fi or comedy."

Alphys perked up, "Sci-fi a-actually sounds g-good."

Mettaton nodded a little in thought before letting out a sigh, "I guess so, Sci-fi does always have a little drama~" He flipped his black shiny hair as if to exaggerate.

"Yeah! And horror!" Undyne yelled pumping her fists in the air as she hopped over the couch Sans was lying on plopping beside Alphys.

Papyrus squealed excitedly, "YES!" He ran over to the couch plopping at the end.

Sans moved his legs over on top of Papyrus who huffed pushing them off. Sans felt he was to lazy to push it so left him be pushing his legs up to his chest.

Toriel walked down stairs smiling a pile of blankets in her arms, "Please quiet Flowey and Frisk are sleeping." She whispered handing everyone a fuzzy covers.

Papyrus smiled, "THANKS MRS.ASGORE!"

Toriel smiled, "Papyrus I told you just Toriel will be fine." She said, "Would ya'll like some hot cocoa and popcorn for the movie?" She asked after everyone had a blanket.

"Me!" Everyone shouted excitedly raising their hands.

Toriel smiled kindly, "Okay you go ahead and start the movie I'll get everything ready." And then she walked out into the kitchen turning the light off letting the only light be the T.V.

~~~~you're POV~~~~

You were in the limo, It had turned dark quick, Erica would not be happy. The man in the front was silent, not like the other man.

You looked out the window silently relishing the quiet area mixed with the big bright city of lights and colors. After about half an hour the man pulled into a large corporation building. The man walked out opening the door for you, you stepped outside your heels clicking of the pavement, it was a bit chilly so you wrapped your arms around your sides. You nod your head to the man and he nods back saying nothing before stepping back into the limo and driving away.

You glance up at the towering building before stepping in, people are rushing around yelling things. God, what was going on here? You glance around, you see B. passing.

"Hey B.!" You shout grabbing her by the shoulder.

B. turns around quickly, she gasped putting her hand to her mouth, "Y/N!" she yells grabbing your wrist sharply her sharp nails digging into your skin.

You let out a sharp yelp yanking your hand away quickly, "Nails! Again!"

She looks over, "Oh sorry forgot." She seemed ashamed but you smiled.

"No no no It's fine." You rub your arm self consciously.

"Omigosh!" She yelled grabbing your arm, "You're bleeding!" She yelped.

You look down to see a sickly sticky red substance on your arm pouring out quickly along with a sharp pain you just noticed. "Crap" You mutter looking away to keep from vomiting.

"Here I think we have some bandages in the cabinet in the front office!" She motioned to the table where Jess was. "Jess you have bandages?"

Jess glanced up her blonde and brown bangs falling into er left eye, concern was clear, "Why?" she whispered in her soft tone as she pushed her hair out of her face.

B. huffed, "I cut (Y/N) with my nails." She said sheepishly.

Jess sighed, "God B. you have to cut those nails, they drive everyone crazy." She giggled quietly.

"I know, I know." She sighed, "I had planned a pedicure today. I mean if ya'll wanted to come you could."

You frowned, "Ahemmmm, Still bleeding here!" You say waving you had to grab their attention.

"Oh yes sorry." Jess reached under the table grabbing a first aid box and then handing it to you.

You smiled wrapping your arm in some gauze and bandages. "Thanks Jess." You turn to B., "So where were you going to take me again?"

"Oh yes I forgot quick, Damen and Erica aren't very happy at the moment and want to speak with you."

"Okay." You say confused, was it because you were late? Probably because of something else like the guy in the limo or something. You followed B. to the far end of the office. "What do you think they need to talk about?" You asked while walking.

B. shrugged, "I don't know but Damen the most didn't seem pleased, Erica though looked worried."

You nodded slowly trying to decipher what they need to talk about, but it wasn't for long because they soon neared the big frosted glass door that said in big bold letters, 'OFFICE VEI'. You let out a sigh worry crossing your face, normally they didn't call you to this room unless something really bad happened. You looked over to B. who gave you a reassuring smile which you returned shakedly. You reached over to the knob and slowly push the door open.

Damen is at the table in a wooden chair arms crossed anger clear in his eyes.

Erica has a look of relief and joy.

(HEHEHEHEHEHEHE CLIFFHANGER XD IM SO EVIL)

~~~~End of Chapter~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen sucks dude ugh like I can't dude, fucking racist bitch.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well someone's mad. ;-);-);-)

~~Next Chapter~~~~

~~~~You're POV~~~~

You tried to force a smile at Erica and Damen as you fiddled with your fingers glancing around the room, it was a dark blue that sort of scared you a little bit sometimes. You glance at the clock to the side of the room damn it was late, night, almost 9 o'clock. You look back at damen scared a little bit you could see Damen mad it literally frothing from his mouth. You can imagine him as a bulldog and you had to stifle a laugh that you know you would get in trouble.

Damen just pointed to a chair gruffly, you nodded hanging your head as you sat in the chair. Erica smiled at you apologetically and you just smiled back.

Damen tapped his fingers on the wooden table rapidly, you could feel the tension thick in the air making you uncomfortable. "Ahem (Y/N) we need to discuss...your unexcused absence."

You nod your head solemnly seeming mesmerized by the wooden circle that littered the dark oak.

"Why?!" He said anger creeping up in his voice as he ran a hand through his brown thick locks.

You look up confused, "Why what?" Your eyes lock on his and for a moment your scared. His eyes seemed bloodshot. Shit.

"Why? You know why (Y/N) (L/N)! Now fucking talk!" He growled hands slamming on the table.

You flinched in the leather chair slightly, h never seemed this mad, "I-I was a-asleep." You lie you're voice was becoming a slight squeak.

"Liar I saw you!" He yelled at me "Don't you even try to lie to me!" He gripped his coffee mug tightly making it seem like it could shatter at any moment.

"I-I was!" You squeak now shaking.

"You know what fuck you!" He growled standing up he threw a pile of papers and his mug across the floor in a fit of anger the glass shattering loudly into tiny bits.

"Please Damen calm down." Erica said holding out her hand to Damen.

"No Erica!" He yelled slapping her hand away.

Erica squeaked hand gripping her wrist as she noticed some blood pooling out from the ring of his that cut her wrist, fear evident in her eyes.

"(Y/N) you went to go talk to those, those ugly I don't even know what to call them, fucking monsters!" He growled.

You flinched, "I-I'm sorry sir." You say hanging your head.

"You better be (Y/N) because you're fired!"

You're head whipped up suddenly, "F-Fired but sir I-"

"No buts (Y/N) I want you out of the building by tomorrow!"

"Yes sir." You nod solomly, there was no way to make Damen change his mind once he was mad.

"D-Damen maybe we can talk about this, (Y/N) is our biggest client we need her!" Erica squeaked.

Damen seemed reluctant for a moment but then his face turned back to anger, "No Erica I said no and I mean no."

Erica nodded standing up, You stood up as well and the two of you hugged, Erica let go and stepped back holding your shoulders tightly looking into you're eyes with sadness, You and Erica and Damen had worked together for about ten years now and now the time you had feared for so many year had come. You noticed tears rolling down her eyes in sadness but she wiped then away with the back of her hand and then forced a sad smile, "I'm going to miss you (Y/NN) (your nickname)." You nodded sadly hugging her again putting your head into the crook of her neck taking in her sweet lavender scent you had grown to love pushing you face into her short soft brown hair. She laughed a soft sad laugh shoulders bouncing your head slightly, "Heh god I am such a big drama queen."

You giggled a little letting go, "I'm gonna miss you."

Erica nodded, "Well you better get going before Damen gets even madder."

You nodded reluctantly letting go arms falling to your sides.

You hang your head at Damen and then walk out of the door it slamming it shut behind you.

B. looks at you worry in her eyes, "What happened."

"Well..." You say forcing a smile, "I was um... was let go"

B. lets out a gasp, "What! No way! He didn't!"

"He did.."

B. "Omigosh I'm so sorry are you okay do you need me to help you get home!"

"No...I'm fine thanks." You say thankful that she's worried about you.

"Well if you're sure but I can come visit whenever! You want!" She said gripping your shoulders, "Plus we still have a new Steven Universe episode to watch."

You nodded giggling a bit, "yeah thanks B." You give her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, guess I'm going to have to vent on you later." She said.

You nod, "Well look on the bright side there is still phones so yeah."

B. nodded solemnly letting go, "Here I'll help you pack your stuff up."

You smile, "Thanks."

~~~~Later~~~~

You sit on your couch in your room with a carton of ice-cream watching some YouTube, a perfect way to relieve stress. You let out a sigh as you watch Newscapepro crack a joke and everyone totally ignore him making you smile a little.

After the episode of Who's Your Daddy: Hello Neighbor, you turned the TV off walking to the kitchen grabbing some left over Chinese taking out the carton of rice and (You're fav chinese food) nomming for a while contemplating life a thing you did everyday but today everything had changed, what did your future hold? You felt like everything had changed, now with you jobless you would need to get on the internet to look for some, you needed to apply, the do some interview and then hope for the best. You finned eating and then threw the carton into the trash cleaning your dishes. You glanced up at the clock, 9:38, you decided to shower and then go straight to bed you were too tired tonight to even. When you changed into you're (F/C) pajamas on flopped into the soft bed curling into a ball before falling fast asleep.

~~~~Later~~~~

A dark ominous shadow opened the window with a crowbar before slamming the window shut and then putting something on the table and then walking out. You shivered from the sudden cold but then snuggled up more comfy. ~~~~Next Chapter~~~~

~~~~You're POV~~~~

You tried to force a smile at Erica and Damen as you fiddled with your fingers glancing around the room, it was a dark blue that sort of scared you a little bit sometimes. You glance at the clock to the side of the room damn it was late, night, almost 9 o'clock. You look back at damen scared a little bit you could see Damen mad it literally frothing from his mouth. You can imagine him as a bulldog and you had to stifle a laugh that you know you would get in trouble.

Damen just pointed to a chair gruffly, you nodded hanging your head as you sat in the chair. Erica smiled at you apologetically and you just smiled back.

Damen tapped his fingers on the wooden table rapidly, you could feel the tension thick in the air making you uncomfortable. "Ahem (Y/N) we need to discuss...your unexcused absence."

You nod your head solemnly seeming mesmerized by the wooden circle that littered the dark oak.

"Why?!" He said anger creeping up in his voice as he ran a hand through his brown thick locks.

You look up confused, "Why what?" Your eyes lock on his and for a moment your scared. His eyes seemed bloodshot. Shit.

"Why? You know why (Y/N) (L/N)! Now fucking talk!" He growled hands slamming on the table.

You flinched in the leather chair slightly, h never seemed this mad, "I-I was a-asleep." You lie you're voice was becoming a slight squeak.

"Liar I saw you!" He yelled at me "Don't you even try to lie to me!" He gripped his coffee mug tightly making it seem like it could shatter at any moment.

"I-I was!" You squeak now shaking.

"You know what fuck you!" He growled standing up he threw a pile of papers and his mug across the floor in a fit of anger the glass shattering loudly into tiny bits.

"Please Damen calm down." Erica said holding out her hand to Damen.

"No Erica!" He yelled slapping her hand away.

Erica squeaked hand gripping her wrist as she noticed some blood pooling out from the ring of his that cut her wrist, fear evident in her eyes.

"(Y/N) you went to go talk to those, those ugly I don't even know what to call them, fucking monsters!" He growled.

You flinched, "I-I'm sorry sir." You say hanging your head.

"You better be (Y/N) because you're fired!"

You're head whipped up suddenly, "F-Fired but sir I-"

"No buts (Y/N) I want you out of the building by tomorrow!"

"Yes sir." You nod solomly, there was no way to make Damen change his mind once he was mad.

"D-Damen maybe we can talk about this, (Y/N) is our biggest client we need her!" Erica squeaked.

Damen seemed reluctant for a moment but then his face turned back to anger, "No Erica I said no and I mean no."

Erica nodded standing up, You stood up as well and the two of you hugged, Erica let go and stepped back holding your shoulders tightly looking into you're eyes with sadness, You and Erica and Damen had worked together for about ten years now and now the time you had feared for so many year had come. You noticed tears rolling down her eyes in sadness but she wiped then away with the back of her hand and then forced a sad smile, "I'm going to miss you (Y/NN) (your nickname)." You nodded sadly hugging her again putting your head into the crook of her neck taking in her sweet lavender scent you had grown to love pushing you face into her short soft brown hair. She laughed a soft sad laugh shoulders bouncing your head slightly, "Heh god I am such a big drama queen."

You giggled a little letting go, "I'm gonna miss you."

Erica nodded, "Well you better get going before Damen gets even madder."

You nodded reluctantly letting go arms falling to your sides.

You hang your head at Damen and then walk out of the door it slamming it shut behind you.

B. looks at you worry in her eyes, "What happened."

"Well..." You say forcing a smile, "I was um... was let go"

B. lets out a gasp, "What! No way! He didn't!"

"He did.."

B. "Omigosh I'm so sorry are you okay do you need me to help you get home!"

"No...I'm fine thanks." You say thankful that she's worried about you.

"Well if you're sure but I can come visit whenever! You want!" She said gripping your shoulders, "Plus we still have a new Steven Universe episode to watch."

You nodded giggling a bit, "yeah thanks B." You give her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, guess I'm going to have to vent on you later." She said.

You nod, "Well look on the bright side there is still phones so yeah."

B. nodded solemnly letting go, "Here I'll help you pack your stuff up."

You smile, "Thanks."

~~~~Later~~~~

You sit on your couch in your room with a carton of ice-cream watching some YouTube, a perfect way to relieve stress. You let out a sigh as you watch Newscapepro crack a joke and everyone totally ignore him making you smile a little.

After the episode of Who's Your Daddy: Hello Neighbor, you turned the TV off walking to the kitchen grabbing some left over Chinese taking out the carton of rice and (You're fav chinese food) nomming for a while contemplating life a thing you did everyday but today everything had changed, what did your future hold? You felt like everything had changed, now with you jobless you would need to get on the internet to look for some, you needed to apply, the do some interview and then hope for the best. You finned eating and then threw the carton into the trash cleaning your dishes. You glanced up at the clock, 9:38, you decided to shower and then go straight to bed you were too tired tonight to even. When you changed into you're (F/C) pajamas on flopped into the soft bed curling into a ball before falling fast asleep.

~~~~Later~~~~

A dark ominous shadow opened the window with a crowbar before slamming the window shut and then putting something on the table and then walking out. You shivered from the sudden cold but then snuggled up more comfy.


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good little friendo friend moment :3 Introducing new OC's.

~~~~Next Chapter~~~~

You woke up to your phone beeping loudly, You groaned rubbing your eyes, you hit snooze....After only a minute though did it beep again. "Ugh!" You groaned, You grabbed your phone, it was 7:58, you sighed staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally getting up. You slipped on some slippers waddling into the kitchen, you yawned lightly grabbing the coffee cup starting up a new pot while pouring some of the new cereal made by monsters called 'Temmie Flakes'. It was okay, just a pinch of some sugar and a few (Fav/Fruit). You nom quietly still half asleep before the coffee timer beeps. You rub your eyes pouring the coffee into a cup with the words, 'Don't even right now' with a picture of a sleeping person. You sigh standing hunched over the counter for a few minutes just relaxing until that wretched mental alarm in your head went off. You sighed putting the cup down standing up walking upstairs to your room and stripping down.

You sighed slipping into the shower just standing for a few minutes enjoying the warm water letting the steam fog up the mirror.

After a few minutes you finally stepped out changing into your job clothes, a gray turtleneck sweater, some black jeans, gray flats, and a black leather jacket. You walked over to your nightstand picking up your phone skimming through the texts and calls, the regular, you quickly swiped the texts to the trash before checking the time, 9:00, and then turning it off putting into your pocket of your jacket. You stepped out of your room putting your coffee in a portable mug and then shoving your keys in your pocket of your jacket. You quickly tied your hair in a messy bun before rushing out the door with a slam. You stepped off the porch hailing a taxi down which stopped with a screech to her side. You opened the door and literally swung herself into the car. A tall teen looking lady with bright pink streaks in her hair, glanced at you with a skeptical look but shrugged it off driving.

"Where to?" She asked plainly.

"....INAO corp. Please."

The lady nodded silently turning a tight corner and then driving away.

You stared out the window watching building pass by silently humming some random Hamilton song.

~~Time skip brought to you by Temmie flakes, and original breakfast!~~

You looked up noticing the car had stopped. The looming building you had grown to know and love seemed dark and gloomy not as many fans in vans //that rhymes lolololololol XD I should stop// were near the building crowding around for autographs or to just spy on you like a creepo. You smiled at the teen kindly her only rolling her eyes dramatically, and as soon as you're heels clicked on the concrete the car zoomed away leaving you stunned. Rude. You sighed walking over to the door opening it greeted with a sudden silence. You looked over at the front desk. Where was Jess, she was always at her desk. You looked harder and for some reason you didn't notice the two boxes filled with picture frames and other nick nacks of Jess's.

You frowned, confused, you thought you were the only on being let go... You looked over seeing B. at her office from the window placing things in a box with Jess.

"Hey, knock knock." You said knocking in the door softly.

There was some muffled whispers before someone replied stifling a giggle, "Who's there?"

You smiled, "A broken pencil."  
"A broken pencil who?" B. asked in a sing song voice.

"Never mind it's pointless." You smirked...wait for it. One. Two. Three.

"Oh my god!" Jess burst out laughing opening the door quickly, her normal quick vibe completely wiped a smile pulling her cherry lipstick covered lips, her big blue eyes were bright. She was wearing a aqua blue and white sweatband her sandy blonde curls pulled into a bun, she was wearing a blue tanktop and a yellow short jacket and light blue jeans with some white flats. "Come on (Y/N)" she said ushering you into B.'s office.

You smiled hugging her and then B. in turn before stepping over to a pile of boxes, one of the boxes was filled with nail polish in a variety of colors arraying from blues to bright pinks to whites and blacks. In another box was some papers and other things. You smiled at a box of thin mints on top of the work table and walked over plucking one off smirking at B.

"Hey!" B. yelped snatching the box cradling it in her arms eyes narrowed at you.

Jess giggled, "Well I'm glad I found thouse in your desk."

You smiled but then frowned, "Hey why were y'all packing up?" You asked plopping on B.'s desk indian style.

B. frowned a sort of glare in her eyes while Jess seemed sort of depressed, "Well Damen didn't really think he needed us any more and just fired us."

Jess nodded sadly.

"Oh god." You frowned face falling, "Are, are y'all okay?" You asked hugging Jess.

Jess sniffed sadly hugging back, when she pulled away you could see her mascara smeared slightly as she forced a smile, "W-well we could find a-another j-job, not t-that big of a d-deal." She said voice cracking slightly.

You smiled sympathetically, "Hey, you guys could totally help me, maybe we could even create our own business!" You tried looking on the bright side of things but you're voice pitched higher slightly showing how you were worried.

B. smiled thankfully, "I would love that." She said.

There was a awkward silence....

"Welllll...Hey, ya'll want to help me pack up?" You asked rolling on the balls of your feet swinging your arms self consciously.

Jess smiled, "Yeah let's go." She squeaked taking the last box and taping it in clear duct tape and then stuck the cap of a large fat sharpie taking it off and then wrote, 'Important papers.'

You smiled and then skipped out of the room Jess and B. following.

~~~Timeskip brought to you by Starbucks Caramel macchiato.~~~

You smiled taping the last box labeling it, 'Important pictures.' You huffed putting your hands on your hips brushing your hair out of your face stepping back to look at your work. Jess was lying on the ground under the table panting a piece of tape that had somehow managed to stick to her was poking out of the hair a mark of black from B. on her cheek as well.

You smirked slightly, B. was in a corner checking her nails to make sure they weren't chipped.

You sighed wiping a small bead of sweat from your forehead, "Hey guys want to go to Starbucks since we're done?" You asked leaning down under the table ripping the tape off Jess.

Jess yelped hands flinging to her head gripping it, "Ow!" She yelled jumping up angrily.

You smirked, "Well yes or no?"

Jess rubbed her head pouting. "No." she said stubbornly.

You sighed, "Fine, then me and B. will leave you here alllllll alone."

"No wait I'm sorry!"

You laughed, "Okay okay, come on." you held out your hand for her to grab.

She took it pulling herself up.

You all walked out, you hailed a taxi and then swung yourself into the cab. B. followed along with Jess who at the moment was fussing with her hair with a compact mirror.

The cab person looked over at your friends eyebrow cocked slightly in the rearview mirror as if to say, 'really?'

You smirked nodding your head to them. The driver just shook their head playfully before driving off.

"So." You started looking over at your friends.

B. looked over while Jess huffed dramatically looking over. You let out a small giggle at Jess's antics.

~~time skip~~

The cab pulled up and you swung the door open, you had pulled up a place called Muffet's from Yelp and was walking up to the building. It was just like the picture meaning it was brand new even though it had over 1,000 reviews most either really good or really bad. You saw it was the closest cafe so you just clicked. The place was cute, purple walls and doors were everywhere a small patio with a few people hanging out with coffee or pastries. You stepped in Jess and B. following close behind, inside was just a purple as outside, the room though that startled you the most was the mass amount of spiders, everywhere. At the register was a clump of small spiders with signs and money and pastries and coffee cups. You struggled to pass the spider and not step on them, so apparently this was a monster establishment, well good thing B. and Jess didn't mind monsters or spiders. Well Jess tried not to show it flinching at the spiders that literally crawled on the walls. You walked up to the counter looking into the glass glancing at the assortment of goodies picking out a F/F flavored filled danish and F/F/C(FavFlavorCoffee). Jess pointed to cherry Beignet and a box of macarons to share with us and Vanilla Cappuccino. B. decided on two Eclair's and a medium Caramel Macchiato. You rung the bell and waited watching the spider scurry about thinking about them.

"Why hello there dearie what can I get you." Asked a high pitched voice.

You looked up noticing a very large purple spider with black pigtails and a cup of tea in one of her many hands that were moving around doing other things. You watched the hands surprised that she could manage to keep her attention on you while doing many other things at once. You glanced up, "Ah um...oh a F/F flavored filled danish, F/F/C(FavFlavorCoffee), a cherry Beignet, a box of macarons, a Vanilla Cappuccino, two Eclair's and a medium Caramel Macchiato."

She nodded with two hands scribbling down everything and then clicking the pen shut, "Will that be all ma'am."

You shook your head and then she smiled and walked away handing the paper slip to a spider with ran away lost in the sea of other spiders. You turned to B. and Jess and you and them scurried to a table outside. You listened to the honk of horns as B. and Jess chattered excitedly.

"What about you (Y/N)?" B. asked, you looked over startled.

"What?" You asked confused on what the topic was.

B. rolled her eyes, "typical (Y/N) spacing out." She said.

"B. asked if you had anyone you liked." Jess answered.

You looked up startled, "What?! Hell no!" You yelled in disgust.

B. smirked, "Yeahhhh, that what they all say." You rolled your eyes scoffing.

"Yeah, uh huh."

Jess frowned, "Please tell us. Pleaseeeeee!!!" She begged.

You huffed, "Okay guys you know I hate talking about this stuff since Grayson died." You ended sort of in a sad tone.

"You like Harry don't you." Jess suddenly burst out.

"What!" You yelped, "No no no no no no." You yelled. "Where did you get that idea, was it from Elliot!" You yelled.

"Woah (Y/N) chill out." B. said hands blocking a cowering Jess from you.

"I'm sorry." You replied looking down in embarrassment sitting down, you hadn't even realized you were standing until now. You put your hands in your lap looking at the ground like you had to memorize it in only a day.

Jess piped up, "No it's fine, I was just startled, I shouldn't have pushed you that far it's I who should be sorry."

You looked up smiling, "Thanks Jess, and I forgive you." You replied.

As if right on time a small mass of spider scurried over and handed the food and drinks. You smiled kindly at them giving a two dollar tip. The spiders seemed surprised to get a tip and nodded to you and then scurried away. You handed everyone their things and then sipped quietly you're drink. B. nommed quietly and Jess literally dug in eating the sweets like no tomorrow. While you ate you thought, who did you like?

Suddenly there was a crash, you looked up quickly eyes wide.

"Omigod! Girl you are not." You looked over, it was Zack.

You laughed, "Come here Zack." You said waving him over, he ran over and then tripped on someone's bag and then caught himself and ran over.

"Omigod girl you're not!" He gasped and he stood up fixing his blonde wavy hair to his side.

You laughed, "Dude chill take a deep breath." You said holding your hands out.

Zack nodded and took a breath, "Okay, first of all, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we decided to go get some coffee and stuff."

"Cool, and two, where have you guys been!" He yelled looking away from his hair to the three of you.

B. rolled her eyes, "We were at work, we have a life duh!"

Zack smirked, "Oh do yah I thought ya'll were just wasting your life in a dark abyss pit." he said sarcastically.

Jess giggled, "I was!" She piped in.

Zack nodded, "See. Exactly."

You giggled, "Anywho where have you been?"

Zack's eyes brightened quickly, "Omigod me and that cute guy Lancey invited me over to his house to watch a movie it was sooooo romantic." He said dreamily.

"I ship it!" Jess yelled and you nodded your head in agreement.

"Dude when are you going to take it to the next level with someone you're always with someone for like a month and then you break up. What happened to you and Harlen?" You asked, sipping your now slightly cold drink.

Zack looked mad, "Ugh Harlen. Girl we are sooooo over. He literally dumped me in text like what the hell!? I was so done with his stuff and when he texted me it was a sweet relief. My god!"

You frowned, "Oh...dude are you okay?" You asked standing up patting him on the back.

"Oh girl I'm fine now Harlen will be so sad he left me!" He yelled looking up quickly.

You smiled rolling your eyes sitting back down nomming on a pink one of your macaroons while Zack talked enthusiastically every now and then stealing a macaroon here and there, flipping his hair about and then fanboying dramatically.

You sighed shaking your head, you're friends were the best. You glanced up at your watch, "Hey guys sorry to be the party pooper but we should probably wrap it up we gotta go in a few secs. I want to finish packing by today."

"Aww..." Jess grumbled taking her macaroons and putting them in a brown paper bag with a purple sign that had a spider on it, that a spider had placed a while ago. You took your own bag and put you're danish away.

B. nodded putting her food in her bag.

When you were done you picked your brown doggie bag and coffee cup throwing it in the trash on you're way out. When you reached the street you turned around and smiled pulling Zack into a quick hug, Zack hugged back and then pulled away kissing you quickly on both cheeks before waving happily. You nodded waving back and then hopping into a cab that had stopped. B. and Jess also hugged Zack with him kissing them on the cheeks as well and then they pulled away and got into the car. You smiled and watched as the cab started up about to drive away. You hummed softly looking out the window as Jess and B. chattered excitedly.

~~End of Chapter~~


	6. Story time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn big chapter!

~~Hold up! Yes author note at the beginning of chapter, just wanted to tell ya'll IMATOTALTRASHMAMMAL! ARG SO SAD THAT THE NIGHT IN THE WOODS SERIES IS OVER! NUUUUU! Okay you may now proceed sorry not sorry~~

You woke up on the couch, B., Jess, and you had hung out all night. It was crazy wine, Netflix, and some games. You sighed slightly tired. Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up until three oclock. You sighed sitting up rubbing your eyes. Your hair that was sticking around wildly making you laugh as you brushed your hair down with your hands quickly before sitting up making yourself a cup of coffee.

You heard a bing and looked up slowly, your phone was bright on the coffee table in the living room, you got up and picked it up.

'Hey whazup hon? Sorry about last night, probs shouldn't have stayed too long even when Jess said we should go home now, plus now I got a killer hangover. Oops?'

You laughed slightly texting back, 'Hey B. I'm good tired, but good, and it's fine I had fun. Oh god just checked out the time, it's FLIPPING 12 rn! Wt f?! Welp I should get ready for the day, hope you feel better later, Bai!'

'Bye hon have a good day~'

You smiled changing your status to Total Trash Mammal before turning your phone off and going back to your coffee finishing it up quickly, cleaning the cup and putting it in the dishwasher. You then went upstairs and then took a shower brushing your hair into a ponytail and then changing into Your Neigbor Totoro shirt, with a brown knit hoodie, jeans, and some brown and white toms. You checked your phone again, 50 likes from a picture you had posted on facebook, It was you with B. and Jess, but what made you snicker was the fact that B. had a lampshade on her head. Om fg. You burst out laughing and immediately sent the pic to B. you then turned your phone off and walked out of the house. You just realized you had no clue where to go...You could go to visit the monsters...yeah sure, that's what you were going to do you decided. You hailed a taxi and then hopped in telling them to drive to the monster area. They seemed reluctant but when you pulled out an extra 10 bucks they finally agreed. You popped in your ear buds and then listened to some muse.

~~Time skip brought to you by its 4 right now, I should go to bed...I can't tho NEED COFFEEEEEE~~

You sighed stepping out of the cab giving the person a soft smile who returned it shakingly, seemed they were afraid, as soon as you go out they zoomed out racing back to the safety of the city. You walked on the rough cobblestone path humming softly as you went. You reached the large door of the building and rang the bell, you probably hadn't noticed since you were a bit scared yesterday but you saw a small garden in the front of the house with a patch of golden flowers, beside that was a small grill and on the other side of the house was a training dummy a few scuff marks on it stuffing pulled out at the seams. You laughed slightly, cute.

"Oh hello my child."

You looked over snapped from your thoughts, Toriel stood at the door a cute white apron covered in flour was wrapped around her waist. You smiled, "Oh hello sorry for coming on such short notice once again, I just wanted to discuss more stuff."

Toriel nodded a still slight of fear evident in her eyes, "Oh um yes come in please!" She replied scooting over so you had some room to enter.

You smiled and dipped your head in a silent thank you. You looked over the couch was occupied by a snoozing skele and a robot that was typing on his phone and taking selfies every few seconds.

You rolled your eyes welp he seemed a little too over dramatic. Your gaze moved over to the kitchen where Undyne was yelled curses repeatedly as she smashed a bowl of food with Alphys who was stuttering worriedly tugging on her sleeve. You laughed softly, Alphys whipped around looking at you're eyes widening, "O-o-oh U-U-Undyne t-t-the hum-mans h-here!" She squeaked.

Undyne looked over, "Huh! Oh it's you..."

"Um..hi?" You said awkwardly, you felt the atmosphere suddenly change, oh god, was it something you said.

Sans looked over from the couch, "Huh?" He said sleepily.

You snickered, "Oh hey."

"Huh, oh hi..." You're smile was quickly replaced with a frown, it seemed like yesterday had been totally forgot and you're chat with him had never happened.

You nodded awkwardly and then sat down at the edge of another couch and placed your bag on your lap.

"Um..is there anything I can get for you (Y/N)?" Toriel asked nervously.

"Oh um, do you have any tea please?" You asked smiling.

Toriel nodded her head rapidly, "Yes yes yes, I will be on that." and then she disappeared behind the kitchen.

You looked around boredly trying to ignore the piercing glare Sans was giving you. "Em...nice weather right?" You said looking over at him.

He glared at you seeming to inspect your gaze trying to decipher you're cheery atmosphere and see if you were lying. He obviously saw nothing because her sighed and then nodded looking away, "Yeah sure."

You nodded looking away as well, this was so awkward. You decided to take out your notebook while you waited. You unzipped your backpack unaware of the curious and wary gaze Sans gave you while you did. You grabbed a large blue spiral notebook and flipped to the seventeenth page. You started where you had stopped yesterday drawing a sketch of a small goat like monster as a example of a monster. You drew arrows pointing to each area and then wrote what it was like one that pointed to the chest where a small white upturned hart lied. You labeled it SOUL.

"Hey nice sketch."

You nearly jumped ten feet in the air in surprise hand over you're thumping chest. "Jesus, dude what the heck! You nearly gave me a heartattack!" You yelled angrily.

"Woops." Sans replied shrugging as he leaned back into the couch he was laying in.

"Woops! dude what the heck! Ugh." You ran your hand through your hair and aggravation but then sat back on the chair, "And thank you I try." You replied to his complement.

Sans shrugged, "By the way what are you drawing."

You huffed, "How can you say you like it but have no clue what it is?"

Sans shrugged, "Eh, I could tell you had talent."

You rolled your eyes, "Well it's a model of a monster. The soul." You pointed to the upturned heart. "And then the rest of the average monster body parts like the head and legs and stuff." Sans nodded.

"Oh I see it now...hey that sort of looks like Asriel in a way." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Who?" You asked confused.

"Oh Asriel, he's the weed." He replied nonchalantly.

"MY name is FLOWEY, come on say it with me FLOW-EY!" yelled a angry high pitched voice from upstairs, you smirked stifling a giggle. "Pff. Wow as sassy flower might I add." You laughed.

"I heard that!" Flowey yelled back before muttering something that you could hear from down here, probably a curse.

You shook your head with a smile before looking back to Sans, "Wait how did a goat monster turn to a flower?" You asked suddenly confused.

"Oh well that's a long story." Sans said.

"I'm here all day." You replied smugly.

Sans sighed, "You won't let me not tell you huh?"

You shook your head "Nope."

"Well..."

~~~Once upon a time long long ago!~~~

Two small children sat on the ground happily drawing. It was afternoon.

"Hey Chara what are you drawing?"

A small goat child with pure white fur and a green and yellow sweater and brown jeans, leaned over to his sibling shoulder. The other child, a human in a matching sweater and pants smiled, her short reddish brown auburn hair that fell into her face was pushed back behind her ear. "Im drawing mom, dad. you and me." she said picking up the paper and handing it to her brother.

It was a sketch of three goats one in a purple dress the other in a suit or armor and a purple cape both had a emblem of some sort on their chest. Beside them was the two children both holding hands. One thing they all had in common though was the fact that they all had crowns atop their heads.

"Woah, Chara you're a really good artist." He exclaimed in awe handing the paper back.  
Chara shrugged taking it from his paw, "Eh, I'm okay."

"Oh come on Chara you're amazing, when we're done we can ask mom if she can hang this on the fridge next to your other drawings!" He exclaimed.

Chara smiled at the praise, "Hey what are you drawing?" She asked trying to move over to get a peek.  
"Hey no looking it's a surprise!" He exclaimed shouldering her away.

Chara puffed her cheeks out in frustration, "Aw why not, I showed you mine, please azzy."

Asriel shook his head, "No." He replied simply.

Chara sighed, "Fine I'm going to finish mine but when you're done you have to show me."

"Okay." Asriel nodded happily going back to his artwork grabbing all the colors from reds to blacks to greens and purples. Chara finished coloring in her sketch using a few ballpoint pens to outline the people.

"Done!" Asriel yelled jumping to his feet.

Chara stood up slowly, "So what did you draw?" She asked trying to peek.

"Hold on I want to show everyone altogether."

Chara nodded and followed Asriel out of the room taking on a regretful look at the messy room covered in paper scraps and other artsy stuff.

"Hey mom, mom, mom, mom, moooooommmm!" Asriel yelled excitedly tugging on the goat womens white sleeve.

Toriel looked down at him, "Yes my child?" She replied wiping her flour covered paws on her apron.

"Me and Chara finished our art work can you get dad to come so we can show it please!" He begged.

Toriel giggled "yes yes I will call him over to hurry with his patrol with the guard in Waterfall."

Asriel nodded, "Yeah let us know when he gets back. Come on Chara!"Asriel grabbed his sibling sweater and dragged her away.

Toriel giggled shaking her head before pulling on a purple shawl over her shoulders and then stepping down stairs grabbing a purple lace umbrella from the stand.

When Toriel finally left Asriel left the room dragging Chara with him, "Hey Moms gone come on I want to do something." He whispered softly.

Chara looked at her brother with a confused gaze, "What do you have in mind?" she asked cautiously raising a eyebrow. Her being the oldest and most mature she was the one who was required to watch Asriel and keep him out of trouble.

Asriel brushed her off, "Oh don't worry it's fine, I have everything under control." He said dragging his sibling over to the kitchen. He reached over the counter trying to grab a small wooden box pushed up against the wall. He tried jumping up and grabbing it but every time his paws just came inches away so close but yet so far. He huffed crossing his arms turning to Chara. "Hey Chara can you help pleeewwss." He begged making puppy dog eyes.

Chara rolled her eyes but sighed, "Okay okay fine jeez. Come on up." She said holding out her arms.

Asriel nodded putting her foot on his siblings hands as she boosted him up onto the counter. He scrambled up onto it till he was safely sitting on it. He gave her a thumbs up witch she gave back. He grabbed the box and opened it taking out a faded yellow piece of paper and then closed the box shut. He placed it back on the counter and then hopped off landing on his feet.

"There." He said triumphantly holding her paper up in his paw.

What is it?" She asked getting on her tippy toes to try and peer at the paper.

"Its mom's recipe for dads favorite pie." He said bringing down the paper to show her.

"Butterscotch pie?" She asked confused, "Why?"

"Because I thought while mom was going to get dad we could make one on our own!" He said excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"Oh I don't know...we could burn the house down, or we could mess it up and it would come out bad, or we could make it uncooked and make dad sick, or, or, or..." Chara bit her bottom lip nervously. So many bad things could happen.

"Oh come on Chara everything will be fine." He said reassuringly patting his siblings back.

Chara sighed in through her nose and thought for a moment with Asriel gazing at her pleadingly. "....Hngggggg...gah okay fine!" She huffed, "But under one condition we follow the recipe exactly!" She replied sternly.

Asriel nodded rapidly, "Yeah, uh huh, come on!" Asriel took the paper and opened it up so they could see it. On the faded yellow paper was in big cursive letters Butterscotch Pie. "You can read cursive right?" Asriel asked squinting at the confusing swirls.

"Yeah." Chara nodded looking over the list.

"Okay Ingredients, 1 cup packed light brown sugar, 4 tablespoons cornstarch, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 2 cups milk, and...1 stick of buttercups...? Wierd.. I don't remember mom putting in buttercups..."

Asriel frowned, "Maybe it's her secret ingredient she always talks about?" Asriel hummed.

Chara frowned, "I don't know Azzy..." Chara frowned eyeing to word carefully, she reread it over and over and over but it still came out as 1 stick of buttercups.

"Oh come on Chara it's fine, here i'm going outside to dad's garden and grab some buttercups you go ahead and start making it." Asriel said.

Chara sighed but nodded watching as Asriel ran out of the room.

She glanced back at the counter, "Okay let's do this." She huffed looking back at the list. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and put it on the counter. She then went into the cabinet climbing on the chair to get there and grabbed the other things and put it beside the milk. She nodded double checking to make sure she has everything and then took a pan and poured the milk, brown sugar, cornstarch and then a pinch of salt and then turned on the heat to high stirring it rapidly for a few minutes.

"Hey Chara I'm back." Asriel came into the kitchen covered in dirt his white pelt, in his paws was a clump of buttercups the roots still in contact. "Here." He handed her the plants over to his sibling. Chara took them and then washed under the sink when all the dirt was gone she put them on a cutting board and a sharp knife and cut the roots off. When she was done she took the plants and put them on the side of the counter. Then she took the eggs and cracked them on the edge of the pan and plopped the yolk in with the rest of the stuff. Then she stirred it for a while again till it thickened again. After it finally was thick she turned the heat off adding some vanilla and the buttercups, still...stirring. Her arm started to hurt but she knew it would be worth it for her dad. After a while she finally took the filling and poured it into an already cooked crust, thanks to Toriel, and put it into the oven at 400° F, and put a timer at five minutes. When she closed the over she smiled turning to Asriel who had fallen asleep while she was baking. She rolled her eyes, "Hey Azzy get up I'm done." She poked her brother.

"Ugn..." He muttered pushing her hand away curling into a ball on the dining room chair. Chara huffed crossing her arms, "Fine, guess I'll just look at Azzy's drawing since he's asleep." she hummed about to walk away.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Asriel shouted eyes wide as he ran over to block Chara.

Chara giggled, "Okay, okay, fine I won't do it." she put her hands up in surrender as to prove it.

Asriel nodded, "now what were you saying?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Chara rolled her eyes huffing, "I said, I'm done. I need you're help cleaning this mess up." She replied pointing to the pile of dirty dishes and other things like flour scattered on the floor and a few broken egg shells here and there. Asriel nodded slowly taking in the area with a frown.

"Mmm, fine." He ran into the pantry and grabbed a broom and other cleaning supplies handing the spray and towel to his sibling and taking the broom and sweeping up the flour and stuff. Chara rubbed out the egg yolks from the tile floor and cleaned up a spot of spilt milk before ringing out the towel under the sink, help from the chair. After they were finished Asriel check the over, inside was a crispy brown pie with a smell of sweet sugar and butterscotch wafting out from the over. Chara leaned over Asriel shoulders to look at it standing there for a few minutes the siblings enjoyed the warmth of the pie and smell. Asriel's ears suddenly twitched, Chara looked over in the direction of the living room and heard the sound of voices, she could easily identify the voices as Asgore her father, and Toriel her mum. She suddenly slammed the oven door shut startling Asriel for only a moment before there was the audible noise of his father's footfalls thumping on the stairs. Asriel quickly shoved his sibling out of the room into the dining/living room. As soon as they came into the room Asriel and Chara were sitting on the rug by the unstarted fireplace, them both holding some newspapers from their father shoved in their face pretending to read it.

Asgore chuckled a deep uproarious laugh that echoed throughout the house.

"Hohoho, and what did you get into now?" he asked raising a eyebrow as he took off his purple cape and put it on a rack next to the pile of multiple aprons of Toriels.

Asriel and Chara looked up simultaneously to Asgore. Toriel shook her hair with a slight giggle at how cute the children looked taking her crown as well as Asgore's and put them beside the cape. Asriel smiled a sort of devilish smile, "Nothinggggg." he said standing up throwing the newspaper on the ground ignoring the headlines completely.

Asgore laughed, "Is that so." He shuffled over to the dining room flopping onto one of the more larger chairs, a violet purple and gold encrusted throne like chair. Toriel followed sitting down in the identical chair across from him folding her large white paws in her lap.

Asriel literally bounced on his feet in excitement, "Okay okay okay, um...-"

Suddenly there was loud ping like noise from the kitchen followed by a series of beeps. The pie was done.

Toriel's head snapped up in surprise and worry, "Why is th-" suddenly Asriel and Chara's hands were covering Toriel's muzzle, "Shhh." they exclaimed putting their other finger on their mouth. Toriel smiled when they removed their hands from her muzzle with a small giggle and a nod.

Asgore looked between the two with confusion.

Toriel smiled resting her head in her paws elbows on the table, "So...how was work?" She tried a small talk to distract Asgore, he seemed to notice but shrugged his large shoulders, "I was good." He rumbled, "While on my rounds I came upon Gerson, he had his kid with him at the time, cute kid at that, little fish monster with bright vibrant red hair, she seemed determined to fight with me, she couldn't land a single blow, I went easy on of course, I told her that I would train her everyday if she agree to soon become a royal guard, she agreed of course. I told her she could meet me at the throne room tomorrow." Asgore went on.

Asriel and Chara took their chance and ran out of the room while their father was distracted into the kitchen, Asriel took two oven mitts with small golden flowers on them and handed it to Chara who took out a pie, It looked slightly burnt and the crust was crumpling at the edges but it was better than nothing. Asriel and chara both took the papers they had drawn as well as the pie covering it in a towel so Asgore couldn't see and then ran back into the dining room. Asgore looked over at the children with a eyebrow raised. "Hmm...what's this?" He asked leaning over to try and pull the cover off only to get tackled by Chara.

"No. You have to wait." She giggled from his back pulling at his large curled horns.

Asgore chuckled a deep loud laugh, "Okay okay."He said picking Chara off his head and back onto the floor. Asriel smiled excitedly, "Okay, so be prepared for awesomeness." He grabbed his paper and handed Chara her.

Asgore chuckled, "Okay." he said nodding his large head his golden locks bouncing slightly.

Asriel suddenly flipped the paper as well as Chara. On the paper was a finger painting of a black and white figure and then rainbow like wings. It was very hard to make out but if you squinted really hard you could make out the details like the horns of the eyes and feet. Chara suddenly started bursting out in laughter. "Oh my god what is that?!" she yelled clutching her chest laughing to the point where she almost fell over.

Asriel huffed puffing his cheeks out, "It's what I'm going to be when I grow up, Absolute God of Hyperdeath!" he yelled excitedly making a cute pose.

Asgore chuckled lightly putting a paw on his son's shoulder, while Toriel on the other hand had a look of adoration in her eyes as she looked at the cute kid. Chara started a whole other round of laughing fits when she saw and heard what he said. Finally after a while of laughing and Asriel blushing and whining at how they were embarrassing him Asgore lightened up.

"That is a very nice drawing Chara, is that us?" he asked pointing to the figures.

Chara nodded proudly, "Yeah! Me, you, Asriel, and Mom." Toriel looked over smiling but suddenly it was turned to a frown as her eyebrows crinkled up in confusion.

"My child why are you eyes not colored in?" She asked glancing at the white spots where her vibrant red eyes should be.

Chara seemed reluctant to answer, "Um...well you see...I-I don't like the color red." She shivered slightly at the word. Asgore seemed troubled, "Why not?" he rumbled resting a paw on her head running his fingers through her auburn hair.

Chara moved from one foot to the other restlessly.

"Yeah you're eyes are pretty." Asriel piped in.

"Yes you know you're eyes are perfect and unique making you special and perfect just the way you are." Asgore finished for Asriel.

"You know why don't we go see what's under that towel?" Toriel said resting her paw on Asgore's shoulder giving him a look like, 'don't push her Dreemurr.'

Asgore nodded taking his paw out of Chara's hair, "Ah yes the towel." Asriel suddenly perked up excitement replacing the worry in his eyes quickly.

"Oh that, are you ready, One, two, three, tadaa" Asriel lifted the towel so Asgore and Toriel could see the pie. Asgore chuckled nervously at the likely inedible pie.

"Oh my you shouldn't have." he said a drop of nervous sweat falling from his brow.

Toriel giggled, "Oh my seems like this is a pie just for you, you're favorite at that, butterscotch cinnamon." she said cheekily. Asgore sighed with a small playful glare at his wife who just giggled.

Asriel smiled, "Yeah just for you dad come on take a bite!"

Asgore nodded taking a small fork and plunging into the pie and quickly shoving it in his mouth he had a quick gag reflex but swallowed it down giving a shaky thumbs up. "W-what did you put in there? Where's the butterscotch?" He asked confused.

"Butterscotch? Um...I only saw buttercups on the list?" Asriel questioned confused cocking his head slightly.

Chara sensed something was wrong.

Asgores eyes went wide, "Buttercups?!" He bellowed loudly in panic his large paws slamming on the table.

Toriel as well seemed surprised and worried, suddenly anger flashed in her eyes and whipped around to face Chara. "What did you do?!" she screamed flames licking at her white paw as she stood up. Chara had never seen her look like that before. Chara's eyes widened in surprise and fear, "I-I didn't d-d-do anything!" she squeaked waving her hands at her face.

"Yeah mom, calm down!" Asriel cried hopping over to his mom putting his paw on her chest, "I was the one who thought the idea up!"

Toriel glared at Chara but then turned around to see Asgore hunched over his white pelt a pale ghostly gray as he held his paw over his face. Toriel ran over to her mate grabbing his sides in worry as she put the back of her paw to his forehead. He was burning. "Oh my...Asriel go get Gerson please I'll take care of Asgore." Asriel nodded and quickly ran out worry in his eyes as he didn't even bother to put on his red boots for Waterfall. Toriel whispered softly in the old male's ear sweet reassurances as held him in his arms. Chara watched from the sidelines unsure what to do as she quivered in the corner of the room. 'Oh god, it's my fault, all my fault, I did this, he's going to die, Im horrible, Im such a bad person, I deserved that yelling from Toriel. I-It's all my fault.' she was quick to blame herself tearing up slightly.

Toriel turned to Chara a bit of annoyance and pushed down anger seeping through her voice like venom, it hurt so much to Chara. "Chara go to your room." She huffed glaring. Chara flinched Toriel had never called her by her name, only my child or dear.

"Y-yes ma'am." she nodded walking to her room making sure to walk around Toriel and Asgore who was just faintly breathing. She ran into the room making sure to lock it, and then jumped on the bed sobbing loudly curling into a ball hiding under the covers as she shaked rapidly. 'It was all her fault, she did this, if only she hadn't..., what if she, she knew there was nothing she could have done, just like on the surface she was left unloved, no one cared, her life was all just some game, she didn't deserve a good life.' All these negative thoughts rushed to her brain invading and after awhile soon there was nothing left of all continuous and sense. She finally fell asleep after a while, wet tear trails on her face under the bed.

Asriel returned to the house Gerson by his side Asgore currently on the bed under the covers as Toriel watched worry in her eyes as Gerson told them the problem and then gave them a few Crabapples and some Seatea which Toriel took most generously. Then Gerson packed up and left with a few pills and the prescription of rest and letting him get fluids and throw up all the poison and hope for the best, he said involving any magic cold result in a even higher chance of death. Toriel reluctantly took this information and then sent Asriel to bed with a kiss and a soft talk about how everything was going to be okay. Asriel reached for the knob of the shared bedroom. It was locked, he rattled it some more before he spoke up, "Um...Chara can you open the door, it's locked."

No response.

"Chara...please can you open the door I need to go to bed."

Finally there was a click and the door slowly creaked open. On the other side was Chara, her eyes were more blood shot red than normal it was almost frightening. Her auburn hair was matted and poofed slightly some of her bangs were covering her left eye. Her face was covered in streaks of tear stains here and there. Asriel took one glance at her hunched over posture and her sort of dead like look and was worried. She moved over to the side for him to enter the room without a single word her eyes trained on the floor like she was memorizing the curls and swirls of the wood.

"Chara...are you ok?," Asriel asked, putting a paw on his siblings shoulders. She was quick to move over so his hand fell off. He left his arm in the air for a moment before he let it fall to his side. She never said a word only keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Um...okay, well I'm going to bed...good night," he nodded, slightly hurt by the rejection. He walked away from Charas hunched figure still by the door over to his bed on the east side of the room. He slipped under the quilted covers made by his mom and then laid down curling into a small tight ball. Chara watched Asriel when his breath finally fell into a soft rhythm of his rise and fall of his chest, and then smiled softly in sadness. She looked away dejectedly. 'I don't deserve him, he's too nice. They're all too nice,' She thought bitterly. She sighed walking over to her bed side and curled under her face to the wall and fell asleep.

~End of Chappy~

~~muhahahahahahah I'm so evil, first off, yes I will have a few chapters on my theory of how Chara and Asriel, so yeah, be prepared for sadness trigger-warnings suicide stuff and all the feels >x3 I'm evil! HAHHAHAHAH kay bye moon children BTW OMIGOSH 5092 words damn!


End file.
